Ensemble
by karine.snake
Summary: Une petite histoire en un oneshot.


Bonjour à tous

Disclaimer: Rien de Harry Potter ne m'appartiens... enfin... Peut-être Severus... Tom Jedusor... DRAGO ! SIRIUS ! REMUS !( quelqu'un me mets un fusil en arrière de la tête)... euh... à la fin... rien ne m'appartiens (enlève le fusil)... Mais peut-être ( remet le fusil)... OK OK J'AI RIEN DIT !

Bonne Lecture !

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Hermione était assise sur une chaise, qui était en position en face d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue d'en avant. Elle regardait la pluie tombée gentiment donnant un effet brumeux et mélancolique au monde. En fait, il y avait bien une raison pour que le monde est un aspect aussi triste et surtout pour Hermione. Elle craignait que la mort la frappe avant même qu'elle puisse retourner dans les bras de son amour. En effet, Hermione avait une maladie incurable qui lui grugeait les os et la peau. Au début, on pouvait y apercevoir quelques taches sur les jambes et sur le dos. Maintenant, lorsqu'elle se regardait nue dans un miroir, elle pouvait voir la maladie la survoler partout ; la poitrine, le ventre, les jambes le dos et un peu sur les bras. Elle n'avait pas le corps entièrement recouvert mais il y avait des tâches d'une couleur mauve par-ci par-la partout sur le corps.

Elle n'osait pas le cacher, elle était loin d'en avoir honte. Tant que son âme sœur était à ses côtés, elle aurait accepter n'importe quoi. Mais là... elle avait peur... Peur de se retrouver seule... Peur de ne pouvoir revoir son mari. Mais le monde, lui, était triste pour la guerre qui faisait rage. Les habitants de la Terre en souffraient énormément. La perte d'une sœur, d'un frère, d'une mère, d'un père, d'un de ses proches, d'un ami, d'une amie, d'un amour, tout le monde en souffrait. Et Hermione le comprenait, car elle avait perdu un peu de tout cela. Enfin, presque tout, il restait la perte d'un amour et elle passait son temps à verser des larmes de peur. Depuis qu'elle sut qu'elle était une sorcière, la vie d'Hermione s'était chambouler de plus en plus. Elle voyait sa vie s'écrouler et les ténèbres la rattraper. Mais une personne lui a ouverte les portes de la lumière et pour cela son cœur battait pour lui tout les jours. Son cœur lui chantait sa chanson d'amour, son éternelle battement pour le soutenir, pour lui faire rappeler qu'il n'était plus jamais seul.

Harry et Ron étaient souvent venu la voir pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il essayait de la faire sourire, mais elle ne leur donnait pas la satisfaction de cette acte de bonheur. Elle regardait les gouttes de pluies perler les feuilles de l'arbre qui caressaient la fenêtre. Cela ne fut pas long avant que son regard se mit dans le vague en pensant au temps passer. Elle repensa à toute ses aventures. Elle repensa à son premier amour juvénile. Elle repensa au premier baiser. Elle repensa à son vrai grand amour. Elle repensa à leur mariage. Elle repensa à son premier débat sexuel avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle repensa au visage de son amour lorsqu'il lui à annoncer son départ pour la guerre. Elle avait essayer de le retenir, elle lui a dit qu'il pouvait s'enfuire, mais il lui a donner une gifle et tout de suite après il la serrer fort dans les bras. Tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui broyer les os. Mais cela lui était égale, s'il la tenait dans ses bras... tout s'effaçait. Il lui raconta que peu importe leur sort, ils ne devaient pas se sauver. Il ne pouvait pas fuire et surtout pas lui. En combattant le mal, il pensait se sauver de ses erreurs passé. Elle y repensa et y repensa jusqu'à ce que les larmes lui montent au yeux. Elle releva la tête pour regarder l'horizon, mais avec ses yeux embrouillés, elle ne réussissait pas à voir très bien. Elle crut pourtant apercevoir quelque chose. Une forme sombre s'avancer dans la pluie battante. Elle se frotta les yeux à grande vitesse pour pouvoir éclaircir sa vision. Lorsqu'elle termina ses frottement elle regarda de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit vraiment une silhouette approcher.

À la hâte, elle ne prit pas le temps de se mettre des souliers et sortit nus pieds habiller d'une longue jupe noire accompagnée d'une petite chemise de coton blanc. Elle s'en fichait si son chandail finirait par laisser entrevoir sa poitrine, tant qu'elle puisse retrouver la personne que son cœur réclamait à tout rompre. Elle approcha de plus en plus de la silhouette.

-Sev... Elle stoppa net sa parole en s'apercevant que la silhouette n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme inconnu qui marchait à la hâte vers le confort de sa maison. Épuiser et attrister, elle s'écroula à genou sur la pelouse mouiller et pleura de tout son âme.

-Hermione ?

À l'appelle de son nom, Hermione calma ses pleures et se retourna pour se retrouver en face de l'homme de ses pensées.

Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, la peau blême, les cheveux noirs collés sur son visage. Il avait des yeux noirs cernés et baignés de fatigue ainsi que le visage cicatrisé par quelques coupures.

-Severus ?... Severus ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant rapidement et en se précipitant vers lui d'un pas désespéré.

À peine les bras d'Hermione furent autour de lui, qu'il se donna à la fatigue en s'écroulant la tête sur le ventre d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui encercla la tête tendrement en chuchotant son nom à plusieurs reprise toute en laissant les larmes lui couler sur les joues. Une vague de chaleur et de confort envahit Hermione ce qui la fit sourire de contentement. Qu'en à Severus, il échappa un soupir profond de réconfort. Il sentit le poids de la guerre enfin se soulever de ses épaules pour lui laisser la chance de respirer la liberté et le bonheur de pouvoir être en compagnie de sa femme.

Hermione se mit à genou et plaça la tête de son amour sur ses genoux. Elle lui enleva les cheveux de ses yeux et lui susurra à l'oreille...

-Bienvenue chez toi mon amour...

Sur ces quelques mots, Severus sourit et se frotta la tête sur ses genoux. Ayant un peu de bons sens, Hermione aida Severus à se lever et l'amena dans leur petite maison. Avec difficulté, ils montèrent les escaliers pour ce rendrent dans leur chambre. Elle l'aida à se déshabiller pour ensuite l'installer dans son lit sous les couvertures. Épuiser, elle fit de même et alla le rejoindre. Couchés dans le lit ensemble, Hermione flatta une tâche mauve sur le torse de son mari. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant présent à sentir l'odeur de son aimé. Severus fit de même mais sur le bras de son épouse. Hermione ouvrit les yeux au son des pleurs de son amour.

-Severus ?

-Je suis désolé... pardon... pardon... C'est de ma faute... C'est de ma faute si tu as ma maladie... C'est de ma faute si ta vie va être gâchée...

-Non, non... Severus... Tu ne t'en souvient pas ? La première fois que l'ont sait unie... J'ai pris la décision de partager ta souffrance. Ma vie à tes côté n'a été que pur bonheur. Je suis totalement heureuse, dit-elle.

Elle referma ses yeux et se colla le plus possible sur son époux.

-Tu te rappelles du poème que je t'ai citer la première fois que tu as pleurer de peur pour nous ?

-Comment l'oublier... Veux-tu me le redire ?... Hermione ?

-...Oui... Pour toi, murmura-t-elle.

-Ne pleurs pas,

je sui là,

près de toi.

L'éternité nous ouvre les bras.

Ensemble,

faisons face à notre trépas.

Dans tes bras,

je vis pour toi

et je mourrai avec toi.

Pour te tenir compagnie là-bas.

Tout va bien...

- Ne pense plus à demain,

ne pense plus à rien.

Et partons sur notre chemin,

vers notre destin.

Ensemble,

main dans la main.

Severus termina le poème en constatant qu'Hermione s'était arrêter soudainement. Un coup terminé, il écouta le silence de la pièce. Des larmes se mirent à couler à flot, lorsqu'il ne sentit plus le souffle d'Hermione dans son cou. Il la serra et attendit que la mort vienne le chercher à son tour. Avant qu'il ait pu échapper son dernier souffle il eut l'impression de voir sa bien aimé lui tendre les bras avec un sourire rayonnant.

Le lendemain Harry et Ron vinrent faire leur petite visite habituelle et ils découvrirent les deux corps enlacé.

(un an plus tard)

Tout ce qui restait de l'ordre allèrent visité la tombe du couple heureux.

Ron s'approcha de Harry et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Il doivent être heureux où ils sont... Dit Ron.

-Oui Ron, ils le sont, dit Harry en regardant le ciel bleu azure.

Fin

¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤¬¤

Ouais alors comment vous trouvez ? J'ai écris cela d'un coup de tête comme cela à 1 heure du matin loll

J'espère que vous aviez aimé ! Je ne suis pas douée en poème... Donc... comment l,aviez vous trouvé ?

Au cas ou quelque personne l'aurait remarqué... la situation de la maladie ressemble au film de Kenshin... ce n'est pas prit à cent pour cent mais l'idée est tirée de là.

JE SAIS MON HISTOIRE DOIT ÊTRE BOURRÉ DE FAUTE D'ORTHOGRAPHE... je suis NULLE en orthographe... alors... pitié lol

Alors Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et de me donner un review


End file.
